Blog użytkownika:KochamCięBardzo/Saudade
Cześć, cześć, cześć ! No więc dziękuję za motywacje każdemu z czatu ! Bez was to by nie powstało ! Na początku malutkie wyjaśnienie tytułu. Jest to cytat z pewnej książki zaczniemy pisać opowiadanie, tylko ta krótka informacja, huehuehuehue < 3: "Jest takie słowo, które nie ma angielskiego odpowiednika. Pochodzi z języka portugalskiego. Saudade. Wiesz co oznacza? To jakby... to słowo nie ma dokładnej definicji. Opisuje raczej uczucie... obezwładniającego smutku. Uczucie, które pojawia się, kiedy człowiek zda sbie sprawę z tego, że utracił coś na zawsze i że nigdy już tego nie odzyska." Czemu akurat taki? Cóż, to będzie związane z fabułą ;3. Miłego czytaniaa <3 Rozdział 1 W tym dniu nie zapowiadało się nic specjalnego. Marinette jak zwykle wstała, ubrała się i uszykowała do szkoły. Zabrała plecak i zeszła na dół do piekarni, gdzie miała czekać na Alya'ę. Schodząc na dół usłyszała kłótnię rodziców. Dziewczyna była lekko zdezorientowana, mama i tata Mari nigdy się nie sprzeczali. Słysząc kroki na schodach wszyscy zamilkli.. - Dzień dobry Marinette. Jak się spało? - spytała mama. Na twarzy nastolatki malowało się lekkie zdziwienie, nigdy tak nie reagowali.. - Em.. No dobrze.. Chyba.. - odpowiedziała. - Coś się stało? - Nie, czemu pytasz Mari? - mina taty była dość niepokojąca.. - Słyszałam kłótnie, więc pytam.. - Marinette posmutniała. Jej rodzice nigdy się nie kłócili, a teraz? To nie pierwszy raz kiedy to słyszy.. - Mar, nic się nie stało. Idź lepiej do szkoły. Alya już czeka przed piekarnią. Marinette spojrzała w kierunku drzwi. Jej przyjaciółka faktycznie czekała już na nią. Dziewczyna zabrała drugie śniadanie i poszła do szkoły z Alyą. Dziewczyna nie słuchała niczego, nie słuchała przyjaciółki mówiącej cały czas o swoim blogu. Nie słuchała także nauczycieli, nie zwracała nawet uwagi na uszczypliwe uwagi Chloe, nie gapiła się całymi godzinami na Adriena. Marinette była nieobecna. Myślała tylko co się dzieje między jej rodzicami. Co oznaczają te wszystkie kłótnie? Czemu to robią? Dlaczego, czy to jej wina? Przecież do niedawna wszystko grało.. Lekcje dobiegły końca, na schodach Marinette przypadkowo pomocą Alyi xD wpadła na Adriena. To była jej pierwsza gwałtowna reakcja tego dnia: - Aaaa, przepraszam! Nie chciałam wylądować w twoich ramionach. Znaczy, chciałam, ale.. Wrrr, ale głupie.. - Mari spojrzała na Alyę, która razem z Nino śmiała się do rozpuku. Na twarzy Adriena malowało się delikatne zdziwienie, a na twarzy dziewczyny - zażenowanie. - Okey, nic ci nie jest? - chłopak zapytał z troską w oczach. Mari w jednej chwili się rozpłynęła. - Może wrócimy wszyscy razem do domu? - Alya wpatrywała się w tą dwójkę, jak menel w pięciozłotówkę.. moje porównania! ~autorka - Okey - odpowiedzieli wszyscy zgodnym chórem. Po kolei wszyscy odprowadzali się wzajemnie. Jako, że Marinette miała najbliżej odprowadzili dziewczynę i poszli dalej. Mari weszła do domu i to co zobaczyła zniszczyło ją. Jej mama siedziała na kanapie, a tata przytulał jakąś młodą kobietę. Nastolatka nie mogla uwierzyć w to co zobaczyła. W jej oczach zebrały się łzy. Cisza trwała dobre 5 minut, w końcu Marinette wykrzyczała: - Czy to jest to o czym myślę?! Czy ty..? - spojrzała na ojca. On tylko schylił głowę.. - Mari, musisz zroz.. - Nie, nie, nie! To tylko głupi żart, prawda?! - Marinett to nie jest ża.. - odezwała się kobieta. - Co?! Nie wierzę, nie wierzę! Nie niemożliwe! Nienawidzę was! - łzy płynęły jej z oczu strumieniami. Jej ojciec miał kochankę. W jednym momencie zniszczył się jej cały świat. Miała dość, to za dużo. Zbyt wiele jak na nią. Wbiegła do swojego pokoju, zamknęła drzwi na klucz i zaczęła płakać. Rzuciła się na łóżko i płakała. Nie mogła tego powstrzymać, to ją przerosło. - Marinette, będzie dobrze. Masz przecież Alya'ę, masz mnie. Rodzice na pewno cię kochają. - Tikki próbowała pocieszyć zapłakaną dziewczyną jak tylko mogła. Niestety nic nie działało. Mari nie mogła uwierzyć, że to się dzieje na prawdę. Chciała cofnąć czas, chciała żeby do tego nie doszło. ~Władca Ciem~ - Mmm, czuję smutek, czuję złość i rozgoryczenie.. Leć mała akumo i zawładnij tym bezbronnym dziewczęciem.. Niech zapanuje chaos i strach! o inną dziewczynę z Paryża, nie o Mar ~Dom Marinette~ Marinette leżała na łóżku z pluszakiem Czarnego Kota. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale chciała żeby tu był.. Nagle wyjrzała za okno, zobaczyła Pandoman* i swojego współpracownika. Mimo, iż nie miała siły i chęci wiedziała, że musi mu pomóc. - Eh.. Tikki kropkuj - powiedziała bez większego entuzjazmu.. Zmieniła się w Biedronkę i ruszyła na pomóc Czarnemu Kotu, a dzięki negatywnym emocjom poradziła sobie z potworem dość szybko. - Biedronsiu, co ci się dziś stało? - podszedł do siedzącej na dachu, skulonej Biedronki. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego jeszcze mokrymi od łez oczami. Nie wiedząc co zrobić, chłopak najzwyczajniej przytulił się do dziewczyny. Nie chciał upominać się o odpowiedź. Widział, że jest źle. Chciał jej teraz pomóc i być blisko ukochanej. Pandoman* - dziewczyna zmieniła się w P., gdyż mama nie chciała kupić jej zabawki pandy. Akuma została uwięziona w pluszaku, a dzięki swojej mocy mogła zmusić mieszkańców to tulenia się do siebie.'' BARDZO TO KREATYWNE HAHAHAHAHAHA'' Rozdział 2 Biedronka i Kot siedzieli na dachu aż do zachodu słońca. Żadne z nich nie odezwało się ani słowem od czasu zakończenia walki z potworem. Siedzieli razem, przytuleni do siebie. Nie potrzebowali słów w tamtej chwili. Adrien chciał pocieszyć ukochaną, a Mari chciała, żeby ktoś po prostu przy niej był. Mimo, iż nie znali swojej prawdziwej tożsamości czuli, że są ze sobą bardzo związani. Biedronce zależało na Kocie bardziej, niż sądziła. Niestety, nie umiała się do tego przyznać. Nie umiała, a może nie chciała. Tego nie wie nikt, nawet ona sama. A Kot? On chciał być przy dziewczynie, chciał by miała w nim oparcie. - To jak, powiesz co się stało? - trwającą ciszę przerwał spokojny głos Kota. Jego szmaragdowe oczy były w tym momencie pełne troski i sympatii. Po prostu martwił się o swoją małą Księżniczkę. Teraz była taka bezbronna, samotna i smutna. Czuł, że nie może jej zostawić. Czuł, że nie podaruje temu, kto ją zranił. Nie chciał pozwolić na to, by ktoś zranił Jego Lady.. - Straciłam wszystko, straciłam to bezpowrotnie. Mój tata, on.. on.. - głos dziewczyny łamał się z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. - Spokojnie.. Tu jesteś bezpieczna.. - Kot przytulił ją mocniej. - Mój tata znalazł sobie kochankę.. - z oczu popłynęła łza.. Kot zauważył to i wytarł ją.. - Rozwalił całą naszą rodzinę.. Nie, ja już nie mam rodziny.. Nie mam po co wracać do domu.. O ile jeszcze go mam.. - Ey, będzie dobrze.. Masz przecież mnie.. - Adrien uśmiechnął się do Biedronki. Wiedział, że on jej nie zrani, że jej nie zostawi. Nigdy. - Wiem, heh. - spojrzała na chłopaka. Po raz pierwszy ujrzała w nim kogoś więcej niż przyjaciela. Widziała jego uśmiech, widziała jego oczy, czuła zapach jego perfum. Marinette pierwszy raz w dzisiejszym dniu zaczęła pałać szczęściem. Chciała, żeby Kot został z nią, żeby zasnęli razem. Przytuleni do siebie. Razem. - Wiesz Kropeczko.. Ja też nie mam w domu łatwo - chłopak posmutniał.. - Chodzi o to, jakby to powiedzieć.. Jestem dość znanym nastolatkiem, co mnie ogranicza.. A mój ojciec? Mój ojciec ma mnie gdzieś.. Dla niego liczy się tylko firma.. Ale zmienił się tak po zniknięciu mamy.. Jak byłem mały i jak mama była z nami zawsze razem się bawiliśmy, a teraz? Teraz tego już nie ma.. - Nie wiedziałam.. - Marinette przez chwilę pomyślała, że Kot to Adrien.. W sumie to by się zgadzało.. Dziewczyna było zdezorientowana.. - Późno się robi.. Musisz już iść, chyba.. - Ty chyba też musisz wracać do domu. - Ja nie mam gdzie wracać... - znów na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się smutek. Odwróciła wzrok, nie chciała, by On ją widział. Nie umknęło to jednak uwacze kota. - Mała, nie łam się.. Ey, wróć do domu, porozmawiaj z rodzicami na spokojnie. To nie koniec świata, ułoż... - w tym momencie Marinette wybuchła. - Nic się nie ułoży, nic! Nie rozumiesz?! Nie mam już rodziny, nie mam już nikogo! Nikt mnie nie chce zrozumieć! Jesteś pierwszą osobą, której to powiedziałam i nawet tego nie doceniasz! "Wszystko się ułoży, blablabla", nic się nie ułoży kiciusiu! - Ale, ja chciałem tylko p... - To nie tobie rodzina się rozwala, nie tobie rujnuje się całe życie.. - dziewczyna wstała i przyszykowała się do skoku. - Nara. Za blokiem przemieniła się spowrotem w siebie. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała jak swoimi słowami mogła bardzo zranić Kota. Nie chciała tego. Po prostu już nie mogła. To zbyt wiele jak na nią. Szła jedną z uliczek parku. Nie, Marinette nie szła, ona biegła. Przez swoją nieuwagę wpadła na kogoś. Nie spojrzała na kogo nawet, a od razu wybuchła: - Uważaj jak leziesz! - dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że to jej wina, bo głowę ma spuszczoną w dół. I dopiero teraz pomyślała: "a jeśli to ktoś dorosły? O kurde.." Podniosła wzrok i jej oczom ukazał się Adrien Mari, brawo! xD. W jednym momencie dziewczyna zrobiła się czerwona jak burak. Chłopak popatrzył na nią nieco zdziwiony, bo przecież Mari nigdy nie powiedziałaby tak do nikogo. - Znaczy.. Cześć Adrien, co u Ciebie? Heh.. - Wytłumacz mi jedno Marinette. Od rana jesteś bardzo zdezorientowana, nikogo nie słuchasz. Może nie znamy się za dobrze, ale wiem, że to nie jesteś TY. - Adrien wziął dziewczynę za rękę i usiadł z nią na pobliskiej ławce. - Możesz mi wytłumaczyć? - To długa historia.. - Którą teraz nam opowiesz, bo mamy czas... - Ale jest zimno i zaczyna robić się ciemno, bo jest już 20:20.. - Dlatego zapraszam do mnie. - wstał i jak gentlemen ciągną Marinette, która nie miała nic do powiedzenia w sprawie czy chce do niego iść. Ale cieszyła się, Adrien zwrócił na nią uwagę, a ona nie zrobiła z siebie idiotki. Gdy byli w pokoju Adriena Nathalie przyniosła na prośbę chłopaka kakao. Gdy Mari i model rozgrzali się, nastolatek zaczął dopytywać się o powód złego nastroju dziewczyny. - To na serio bardzo długa historia.. Chodzi o to.. Eh, tak w wielkim skrócie: moja rodzina się rozpada, tata ma kochankę, a ja zraniłam mojego przyjaciela.. To n.. - Przyjaciela? - Marinette spojrzała na chłopaka jak na idiotę. - La? Chłopaka? Płeć męska? - Tak? Wracając do historii: to nie było celowe. Wybuchłam po prostu, choć wcale tego nie chciałam. Po prostu to za dużo jak na taką jedną, małą mnie.. - Adrien był zdziwiony. Historia szkolnej koleżanki była uderzająco podobna do problemu Biedronki. - Małą niczym biedroneczkę.. - upsixxx, wyrwało się.. - Co?! - Marinette o mały włos nie wypluła kakaa na modela. Czy to możliwe, że wie? Ale jak? Przecież pilnowała sekretu. - Nic, nic. - zakłopotanie było bardzo widoczne na twarzy Adriena. Chłopak czuł jak Plagg wierci się w jego kieszeni, więc czym prędzej udał się do łazienki. ~Łazienka~ - Plagg, możesz mi wytłumaczyć czemu się tak śmiejesz? - Dowaliłeś z tą biedronką, hahahahhaha! Nasz kiciuś wreszcie się pokapował! Hahahhahahaha! - Nie rozumiem. - Serio? Jesteś taki głupi czy tylko udajesz? Nie umiesz połączyć faktów? Ta sama historia, nie ma jej jest biedronka, nie ma biedronki jest ona. Nie udawaj, wiesz przecież. - O czym ty gadasz?! Plagg, to jakieś głupoy. Marinette jest zbyt nieśmiała, drobniutka, o cholera. Masz racje.. - Adrien usiadł zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się, że właśnie ta dziewczyna może być jego ukochaną. Lubił Mari, ale nigdy nie patrzył na nią w ten sposób.. Adrien po 5-cio minutowej nieobecności wrócił do dziewczyny. Na zegarze była 22:38. - Wiesz.. Jest dość późno, nie będę robić problemu i już pójdę. - Odprowadzić Cię do domu - odpowiedział chłopak wyraźnie akcętując ostatnie słowo. - Nie mam już domu. Nie mam, póki ona tam jest! Wiesz co mama mi napisałą przed chwilą? - dziewczyna wyjęła telefon- " Marinette, martwimy się z ojcem. Bla bla bla. Dzisiaj będzie spała u nas Angel. Bla bla bla.". Nie mam domu, póki ona tam jest. Nie wrócę tam. - wzięła torbę i już miała wychodzić, gdy nagle Adrien złapał ją za rękę, przyciągnął do siebie i przytulił mocno. - Uspokój się. Nie mogę wypuścić cię takiej zdenerwowanej, bo coś ci się stanie. *szeptem* My Lady.. - Nic mi się nie stanie.. - Mhm.. - I stali tak przytuleni. Marinette wsłuchiwała się w bicie serca chłopaka. Uspokoiło ją to. - Pójdę już... Jest 23:03.. Wypadałoby.. - Jesteś taka mała i bezbronna. Odprowadzę Cię. Oboje wyszli. Nie mówili nic, nie chcieli. Gdy dotarli pod dom dziewczyny Adrien jeszcze raz przytulił Marinette i poszedł. Do dziewczyny dopiero teraz dotarło co się wydarzyło. Weszła do domu bez słowa wyjaśnienia. - Marinette, gdzie ty byłaś?! - tata nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. - Skoro masz kochankę to zacznij nowe życie i nie interesuj się mną. - Marinette wchodziła na górę, gdy usłyszała głos Angel. - Nie powinnaś się tak zwracać do ojca. - Sranie w banie i latanie. Nie obchodzi mnie co masz do powiedzenia. Marinette zamknęła drzwi do pokoju, ale przed tym perfidnie wywaliła wszystkie rzeczy kochanki ojca. - Ona nie ma prawa tu spać! W tym momencie z torebki wyleciała Tikki: - Co ty robisz, Mari?! - Nic, wszystko dobrze.. - Nie możesz tak się zwracać do swoich rodziców.. - Tikki, daj spokój. Tata zniszczył całą rodzinę, nie będę szanować kogoś takiego. Muszę iść spać, jest po północy, a jutro mam szkołę.. - Oj Marinette.. - kwami wróciła na miejsce. Obie szybko zasnęły. Rano czekała na Marinette niespodzianka. Ledwo otworzyła oczy, a już omal nie dostała zawału. - Witaj, My Lady. - odezwał się znajomy głos. Marinett w mgnieniu oka odwróciłą się w stronę skąd dobiegał głos i w jednej sekundzie spadła z łóżka.. Rozdział 3 - Witaj, My Lady. - Kot. Pierwsza myśl Marinette? "Zabije go, powieszę, ukrzyżuję, spalę na stosie. ON ZGINIE". Melodyjny głos chłopaka dał się usłyszeć po raz drugi - Widzę, że nie śpisz.. - Wrrr.. Serio, wszystkich teraz tak odwiedzasz? - Marinette nałożyła kołdrę na głowę. - Odwiedzam tylko wyjątkowych. - uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko. - Idź sobie, chcę jeszcze śpać.. Mam jeszcze czasu.. - Nie masz. Lekcje zaczynają się za.. - Kot spojrzał na zegarek - Za około pół godziny masz być pod klasą. - Że co?! - Marinette usiadła na łóżku. - Okey, w takim razie wypadałoby się zebrać.. - Mhm. - Mógłbyś wyjść? - Czemu? - Hm.. Bo chcę wstać i się ubrać, a nie będę paradować w samym staniku przed chłopakiem, którego nie znam? - Mina Kota w tym momencie, bezcenna.. Ale podziałało. Chłopak wyszedł, a Marinette mogła się w spokoju ubrać. Dziewczyna założyła swoje ulubione ubrania i zeszła na dół do łazienki. To co zobaczyła podniosło jej tak bardzo ciśnienie, że szkoda słów.. Wydawało się, że dziewczyna zaraz wybuchnie ze złości. A o co chodzi? Mianowicie o to, że Agnel (dziewczyna jej ojca) siedziała sobie u niej w łazience i robiła make-up. - Witaj Mari. - odezwała się. To wkurzyło nastolatkę jeszcze bardziej. - Może mi ktoś wytłumaczyć co ona tu robi?! - Mrinette, o co ci chodzi? - Hm, no nie wiem. Może o to, że jakieś coś rozwala moją rodzinę?! Że szwenda się po moim domu?! Co?! Wypad! - Marinette nie zwracając uwagi na to, że Angela była w samym ręczniku wypchnęła kobietę z łazienki. - Głupia .. - szepnęła i zamknęła drzwi na klucz. ~10 minut później~ Marinette wyszła z łazienki i zobaczyła zmarzniętą Angele na korytarzu. Nastolatka zaczęła się z niej śmiać i zeszła na dół. Już miała wychodzić, gdy z tyłu usłyszała głos ojca: - Mari, a śniadanie? - Nie, niech twoja nowa najważnejsza kobieta zje. - Marinette, wiesz, że ty jesteś najważniejsza. - ojciec widocznie posmutniał. Ale jak widać nastolatki to nie ruszyło. - Tak? To czemu rozwalasz rodzinę? Dla mnie? Śmiechu warte. Aha, i tak jak wczoraj. Znowu nie zobaczycie mnie w domu do późnego wieczora. Chyba, że.. - Że? - Że jej już tu nie będzie. - Marinette uśmiechnęła się sarkastycznie i wyszła. Przed drzwiami czekała na Mari kolejna niespodzianka. Czekali na nią Alya, Nino i Adrien. Obecność blondyna zszokowała dziewczynę. Może wczorajsza sytuacja zmieniła coś między nimi? Cóż, to się okaże.. Kiedy Mari przywitała się już z każdym poszli razem w kierunku szkoły. Pierwszy mieli W-F. Lekcja przebiegła spokojnie: Alya pokłóciła się z Chloe i uderzyła ją piłką w twarz. Tamta zaczęła płakać, bo włosy, bo make-up. Codzienność. Następnie przyszła kolej na język niemiecki. Nauczycielka przyszła, sprawdziła obecność. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Po ogarnięciu papierów poleciła uczniom spakowanie książek. - Ale co będziemy robić w takim razie? - zapytała Rose. - Cóż, zrobimy zajęcia na dworze. Podzielimy was na kilka grup. To będzie praca kreatywna. Wszyscy posłusznie zeszli do szatni, wzięli swoje rzeczy i udali się do parku. Marinette cały czas myślała o sytuacji w domu. Z tego transu wybudziła ją dopiero Alya pokazując jej zdjęcie. - Patrz! To niesamowite. Nie wiem jak mi się to udało! - Mari spojrzała na fotografię. Zobaczyła zdjęcie, w którym ona jako Biedronka była przytulona do Kota.. - Wow, super.. - powiedziała, ale bez większego entuzjazmu Gdy dotarli do parku nauczycielka podzieliła uczniów na grupy. Pierwszą tworzyli Adrien, Nino, Marinette i Alya. Do drugiej należeli Chloe, Sabrina, Alix, Kim i Max. Trzecia z ich to Rose, Juletka, Mylene, Ivan i Nathanaël. Nauczycielka przedstawiła im zadanie: w parku ukryte są trzy przysłowia . Zadaniem uczniów jest znalezienie jednej i odegranie jej najlepiej jak się da, żeby inne grupy szybko zgadły. Wszyscy zaczęli szukać. - Może gdzieś przy krzakach? - zaproponowała Alya. Każdy starał się znaleźć. Po 20-stu minutach odezwała się grupa Chloe - znaleźli. - Mam coś! - krzyknął zadowolony Adrien. - My też! - w końcu odezwała się trzecia grupa. - Super. Teraz każdy ma czas na zastanowienie się jak to przedstawić. Macie 15 minut. Czas start! ~Wszyscy ładnie przedstawili i zgadywali. Po skączonej lekcji w teranie klasa wróciła do szkoły~ Marinette miała już wracać do domu, gdy nagle wpadła na coś. A raczej na kogoś. Kot. - Witej, My Lady. - odezwał się i podał jej rękę, by wstała. - Odprowadzić Cię?- Nie, dzięki.. - odeszła.. Wróćiła do domu. Weszła do salonu i miślała, że rozwali ojca na miejscu. A o co chodzi? Otóż, on i jedo nowa locha (XD) obściskiwali się na kanapie. Marinette zalała się łzami, wbiegła do pokoju, zamknęła drzwi i zaczęła pakować swoje rzeczy. Nie chciała już tu mieszkać, nie chciała patrzeć na swojego ojca. Brzydziła się nim. Nie umiała tego zaakceptować. Weszła do salonu, cała zapłakana. Wzięła dużą torbę i wróciła do pakowania swoich rzeczy. Schowała wszystko - maskotki uszyte przez siebie, zdjęcia Adriena, ubrania, książki, pamiętnik. Wszystko spakowała. Każdą swoją rzecz. Teraz czekała tylko na mamę.. *Puk puk* - Mama? - powiedziała płaczącym głosem Mari.. - Tak. - otworzyły się drzwi i ukazał się obraz matki. Kobieta przytuliła córkę.. Bardzo się zaniepokoiła o nią. - Co się stało kochanie? - Mamo.. J-ja.. Ja nie chcę tu mieszkać. Nie mogę patrzeć na mojego ojca i na nią! Znajdź nam coś, jakieś małe mieszkanie, wyjedźmy gdzieć.. Ja nie chcę tu mieszkać.. - Marinette, posłuchaj. Tata i Angela wyprowadzą się najpóźniej w przyszłym tygodniu *jest czwartek*.. Daj im trochę czasu.. - To niech liczą się z tym do najpóźniej w przyszłym tygodniu wrócę do domu wcześniej niż o 23.. Pfy... - Mari.. - Dobra, chcę być sama. Mam dość, chcę być sama. - i zostałą. Potem pojawiła się Tikki. Postanowiłą porozmawiać z dziewczyną. Kwami Marinette było dobrym psychologiem. Rozmiawiały by jeszcze dłużej, gdyby nie nowy potwór. Dziewczyna zebrała się, przemieniła i ruszyła w pościg. Razem z Czarnym Kotem walczyli jakieś 20 minut. Potem Biedronka, bez pożegnania, odleciała. Kot nie zmienił się w Adriena, tylko przyszedł do Marinette. Dziewczyna rozwamiała nadal z Kwami. To trochę jej pomagało. Tikki wytłumaczyła jej, że tata nadal ją bardzo kocha, że chce jej dobra,, I że płacze prze nią. Marinette poczuła dziene uczucie w sercu..Jej tata przecież od tamtego czasu chciał odbudować z nią relację, a ona nie pozwalała na to.. Poczuła się winna. Po dwóch godzinach rozmów Tikki dopadło zmęczenie. Poszła spać. Kot nadal czekał za oknem. Gdy zobaczył, że nastolatka została sama, postanowił rozweselić ją. Zmienił się w Adriena i zapukał do drzwi. Nie pytając Mari o zdanie kazał jej się ubrać i wyjść z nim. Dziewczyna pomyślała, że skoro i tak nie ma nic do roboty to, no cóż. Poszli. Adrien zabrał dziewczynę pierw do parku, na lody, na spacer brzegiem rzeki i na Wieżę Eiffla. Chłopak bardzo lubił tam przeciadywać, szczególnie jak było ciemno. Lubił patrzeć na miasto. Postanowił pokazać to Marinette, może też pokocha ten widok. Weszli tak wysoko, że widzieliby niemal czły Paryż. Było pięknie.. Oboje cały czas śmiali się, żartowali. Dziewczynie widocznie poprawiało się samopoczucie. Siedzieli razem, przytuleni. Niestety po 2 godzinach przyszedł czas rozłąki. Marinette wróciła do domu. Weszła, ale tym razem spokojnie. Widziałą tatę siedzącego w salonie. Smutnego. - Hej tato.. - Hej Marinette.. - Co u Ciebie? - dziewczyna odłożyła torbę i usiadła obok ojca na kanapie. Rozmiawiali ze sobą do 2 w nocy. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. Tata przyniusł ulubione ciastka Mari z cukierni, a ona śmiała się z nim jak za dawnych lat. Dziewczyna wybaczała powoli ojcu. Myślała, że wszystko się ułoży. Chciała powrotu do dawnej rzeczywistości. Gdy żyli razem. Gdy wszystko było dobrze. - Mari.. Musimy porozmawiać.. - odezwał się głos mamy.. - To dość trudne.. - Kobieta ledwo powstrzymywała się od łez.. - Chodzi o to, że.. Cukiernia będzie likfidowana.. Ja z Angelą przeprowadzamy się do Chin... - Ojej.. - Mari widocznie posmutniała.. Ledwo co pogodziła się z tatą, a znów miała go stracić.. - A co z mamą? - Córeczko.. Ja-ja.. - kobieta wziąła duży wdech.. - Mam raka, jestem poważnie chora. Nie da się nic zrobić.. Zostało mi zaledwie 5 dni.. - Kłamiecie, prawda? - Marinette wstawła - Powiedzce, że to kłamstwo! - Cisza. Dorośli tylko popatrzyli się na siebie.. Marinette wybiegła, popędziłą do swojego pokoju. Płakała, całą noc. Zasnęło dopiero po 5.. Kot nawet jej nie budził. Rodzice też.. Nikt. Każdy wiedział, że dziewczyna potrzebuje samotności, że potrzebuje czasu na przemyślenia. ~Ranek~ Marinette obudziła się dopiero o 12. Ubrała się, umyła i zeszła na dół do salonu, gdzie siedział jej tata. Płakał. - Tato, co się stało? - Twoja mama.. Ona.. Rano zabrało ją pogotowie.. - Czy ona? - mężczyzna kiwnął głową twierdząco. - Nie! Nie! Nie zgadzam się! - krzyczała zapłakana. - Nie ! To nie może być prawda! Mrinette wybiegła. Obraz miała zamazwny całkowicie, nie widziałą nic. To łzy. Straciła mamę, jej ojciec wyprowadza się. Straciła wszystko bezpowrotnie. Wszystko, całą rodzinę. Czuła pustkę i obezwładniający smutek. Marinette biegła, ale sama nie wiedzała gdzie. Chciała uciec jak najdalej od swojej sytuacji, ale nie umiała. To ją przerastało. Nie patrzyła na drogę, chciała po prostu uciec. Potrąciłoby ją niejedno auto, wpadłaby na niejedną osobę. Ale nie zwracała na to uwagi. Chciała uciec. Udało jej się. Dobiegła do granicy Paryża. Zgubiła się. Była sama. Ale może tego właśnie chciała? - Marinette.. Co ty robisz ze swoim życiem? - z torebki wychyliła się Tikki.. Rozdział 4 Marinette nie słuchała swojej towarzyszki. Biegła ile sił w nogach, nie zwracając uwagi na coraz większą odległość od swojego domu. Nagle zatrzymała się. Upadła. I znowu zaczęła płakać. Znajdowała się na środku pola lawendy, zapach kwiatów unosił się coraz wyżej. Dochodziła 18, a dziewczyna nadal znadowała się wśród fioletu. Była wycieńczona: pierw wieść o śmierci matki, kilkanaście przebiegniętych kilkometrów i płacz. ~W tym samym czasie, Adrien~ - Gdzie ona do cholery biegła?! - Nie wiem.. - Plagg przeciągnął się leniwie. Jak zwykle nic go nie obchodziło.. - Ok. W takim razie przechodzisz na dietę. - chłopak odpowiedział chłodno. - NIE ! - Plagg przybrał pozycję psa tropiciela i wskazywał drogę mogelowi. Obaj w oddali zobaczyli siedzącą wśród kwiatów Marinette. Adrien chciał podejść do dziewczyny, ale nagle poczuł jak jego mały przyjaciel ciągnie go do tyłu. - Mam prośbę.. Raczej dwie? - Szybko. - Nie chcę być na diecie i nie mów Tikki, że ja ci potwierdziłem, przypuszczenia o tożsamości Biedronki.. Ona mnie powiesi, ukrzyżuje, spali na stosie... - Ok. - nastolatek odpowiedział beznamiętnie nadal wpatrzony w samotną dziewczynę. Adrien wpatrywał się jeszcze kilka minut w Marinette, po czym zdecydował, że podejdzie. Kiedy tylko zbliżył sie do nastolatki chrząknął głośniej. Dziewczyna wystraszyła się, po czym spojrzała w stronę chłopaka. - Cześć. - H-hej.. - powiedziała Marinette drżącym głosem. Chłopak wiedział, że płakała. - Powiesz, co się stało? Biedronsiu.. - ostatnie słowo wypowiedział prawie niesłyszalnie. Na nieszczęście kwami kocurka Tikki miała doskonały słuch.. Wychyliła się zza torby swojej właścicielki i dopadła Plagga groźnym spojrzeniem. Jednoczeście dała mu znać, że chce z nim ostro pogadać.. Nasz czarny stworek zaczął się już bać, bo wiedział do czego Tikki jest zdolna.. Tym sposobm oboje opuścili nastolatków, którzy cały czas milczeli, a sami poszli ostro porozmawiać.. - Ty skończony idioto i kretynie ! Jak go pilnowałeś co?! Najlepiej jest się objadać serem tak?! Bo po kiego grzyba pilnować Adriena, żeby nie dowiedział się kim jest Biedronka?! Może napisz o tym transparent, co?! - Kwami była wściekła jak nigdy. Wiedziała, że Plagg to niezdara, ale nienawidziła, gdy nie pilnował swojego właściciela. Kiedyś także kot nie dopilnował posiadacza Miraculum i dowiedzieli się o swojej tożsamości, co doprowadziło do katastrofy i musieli zmienić właścicieli. - Em.. No ten.. Ja mu nic nie powie.. - jąkał się strasznie. Nie zdążył nawet dokończyć, bo Tikki (teraz baaardzo zdenerwowana) przerwała mu w połowie zdania. - Bla bla bla ! Srali much będzie wiosna ! Może podejdziesz do Marinette i powiesz jej, że Czarny Kot to tak na prawdę Adrien?! Jaki ty jesteś głupi, nieodpowiedzialny, żarłoczny, łakomy, gruby, przekupny.. - Tiki wymieniała tak jeszcze przez dobre kilka minut, a Plagg tylko ziewnął. Znał kwami i wiedział jak reaguje na coś takiego. Ale jednak bardzo ją lubił. Zaczęło się robić późno, ciemno, zimno. Marinette nadal siedziała obok Adriena, ale teraz bardzie wtulona w niego. Czuła, że zaczyna być zmęczona. W końcu postanowiła położyć się na polu lawendy i poczekać do rana. Napisała tylko tacie SMSa: ''"Tato. Nic mi nie jest. Śpię dzisiaj u koleżanki. Wrócę rano.". ''A Adrien? Chłopak nie dał znaku życia, wiedział, że jego ojca i tak to nie interesuje. Oboje ułożyli się obok siebie i chcieli zasnąć. - Wygodnie Ci tak? - zapytał Adrien przytulają Marinete od tyłu jeszcze mocniej. - Yhym.. - odpowiedziałą zmęczona dziewczyna po czym zasnęła.. Marinette spała, a model cały czas bił się z myślami. Jak to możliwe, że dziewczyna śpiąca obok niego to ta sama Biedronka. Tak bardzo się od siebie różnią.. To aż dziwne i nienaturalne.. Czuł, że musi powiedzieć dziewczynie o tożsamości Czarnego kota, jednak.. Za każdym razem wachał się jak ona zareaguje.. Nie chciał jej zaprzątać głowy nowymi problemami, póki nie upora się ze starymi. A on chciał jej pomóc. Wiedział co czuje, gdy traci się matkę.. Teraz jednak poczuł się dziwnie.. Nigdy nie ciągnęło go bardzo szczególnie do Marinette, a teraz chciał być jedynym chłopakiem, który może się do niej przytulić.. Po godzinie rozmyślan chłopaka również ogarnęło zmęczenie. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na ukochaną i pocałował ją: - Dobranoc, kolorowych snów kochana.. - przytulił Mari mocniej i zasnął.. Rozdział 5 #TheEnd Marinette otworzyła oczy, przeciągnęła się. Odwróciła się na drugi bok, a jej oczom ukazał się obraz uśmiechniętego Adriena. Chłopak wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Uśmiechał się i mocniej przytulił nastolatkę w pasie. Mari zamknęła oczy i odwzajemniła uśmiech. Czuła się bezpieczna, a co ważniejsze, czuła, że ktoś wkońcu chce jej dobra. Pomyślała o rodzicach: myślała o mamie, która umarła, o ojcu, który ma inną. Jest sama.. Nie ma nic. Nikogo. Znaczy prawie, przecież jest Tikki. A teraz Adrien Po policzku dziewczyny spłynęła łza. A potem kolejna. - Tak bardzo się boję.. Ne chce być sama.. Nie zostawiaj mnie, chociaż ty.. - Dziewczyna wtuliła się bardziej w modela i znowu usnęła. Tym czasem Tikki i Plag siedzieli razem na pobliskim drzewie przyglądając się parze. Oboje sądzili, że nastolatkowie wyglądają słodko wtuleni w siebie wśród lawendy. - Pasuję do siebie jak ja i camember - powiedział rozmarzony Plagg, a Tikki tylko przewróciła oczami. - Ty tylko o jednym.. Huh, idzie się przyzwyczacić.. Teraz jest tylko jeden problem.. Bo skoro wiedzą o sobie t.. - To będziemy musieli pomóc im odnaleźć się w nowym świecie.. Wiem.. - Boję się, że skoro wiedzą o sobie Mistrz Fu przydzieli mnie do innej osoby.. - Nie przejmuj się Tik, będzie dobrze.. - Chciałabym.. W tym momencie oboje zauważyli brak Marinette i Adriena. Z początku spanikowali, ale potem ktoś złapał ich od tyłu i wiedziali, że to nastolatkowie. Marinette idocznie poprawił się humor: tym razem pałała energią, a na jej twarzy gościł uśmiech. Była pewna, że teraz nic tego nie zniszczy. Była niestety zbyt pewna.. Po około godzinie czasu bezsensownego siedzenia na polu wszyscy postanowili wrócić do domów. Adrien, jak na dżentelmena [ :3 ] przystało, odprowadził Marinette pod same drzwi. Potem poszedł do domu.. ~Marinette~ Weszłam do domu. Tata i Angela siedzieli na kanapie. Coś było nie tak. Czułam to. - Tato? - Zapytałam niepewnie. - Marinette.. Chodzi o to.. Pamiętasz wuja Wang? - T.. Tak.. - Bo.. Mała zmiana planów.. Nie wiem jak Ci to powiedzieć.. - podrapał się po głowie.. To znak, że się denerwuje.. A negatywne emocje udzielają się także mnie... - Marinette, posłuchaj. Ja i twój tata chcemy zwiedzić świat, odwiedzić wiele miejsc.. I, nie zrozum nas źle, ale chcemy, żebyś zamieszkała u wuja - Angela powiedziała wszystko na niemalże jednym wdechu.. Kochałam wuja, ale nie chciałam opuszczeć domu.. Nie mogłam..A Tikki? A Adrien? W moich oczach wezbrały łzy.. Onie nie mogą.. Dlaczego? Nie chcę jechać, ale przecież i tak nie mam nic do gadania.. - Tato... Proszę, nie.. - Mari, przepraszamy.. Ale ne ma innego rozwiązania... Nie. Nie mogę. Łzy.. Znowu.. Te cholerne łzy zaczynają spływać jedna po drugiej po moim policzku.. Chcę zostać sama.. Idę do pokoju.. Znowu zamykam się i płaczę.. Muszę napisać do Alya'i.. Muszą.. Piszę.. Niech przyjdzie.. Niech coś zrobi.. ~Adrien~ Wracałem do domu. Właśnie przekroczyłam próg drzwi, gdy zaraz poczułem jak ktoś przytula mnie bardzo mocno. To mój ojciec? Chyba tak.. - Synku, tak się bałem.. - tak, to ojciec.. - Gdze byłeś? - Niedaleko, z przyjaciółką... Długa historia.. - Opowiesz mi? - odkleił się ode mnie i spojrzał mi w oczy.. Był.. Szczęśliwy. Zupełnie jak dawniej. Zupełnie tak jak wtedy, kiedy mama była.. - Pewnie. - poszliśmy do salonu, a ja opwiedziałem mu wszystko.. No dobra, pominąłem fakt, że jestem kotem. Pierwszy raz od odejście mamy poczułem, że mnie kocha.. Miła zmiana.. Siedzieliśmy w salonie, gdy dostałem SMS;a od przyjaciółki Mri. Alya napisała mi, że Mari przeprowadza się do Chin, ale ma plan.. Nie.. W jednym momencie mogę stracić ją.. Nie.. Nie teraz.. Nigdy.. Pomogę jej.. ~Narrator~ Chyba pora zepsuć opowiadanie bardzo szybkim zakończeniem.. Napiszę teraz takie strezczenie: Wieczorem Alya i Adrien poszli do ojca Marinette. Przyjaciółka postanowiła przygarnąć dziewczynę. Adrien cały czas pomagał jej argumentować wypowiedź. Udało się. Marinette mieszka teraz razem z Alyą. Nadal jest Biedronką i nadal wie o tym tylko Adrien.. I teraz oboje są razem. Szczęśliwi. Tak chcieli. Oboje. 16:30, kwi 29, 2016 (UTC)16:30, kwi 29, 2016 (UTC)16:30, kwi 29, 2016 (UTC)16:30, kwi 29, 2016 (UTC) Koniec historii. Wiem, wiem.. Trochę głupio, że tylko 5 rozdziałów.. Przepraszam.. Mam za to pomysł na nowe, oryginalne opowiadanie. Nie złośćcie się ;33. Mam nadzieję, że tamto zdobędzie też taką popularność i będziecie je lubić nawet bardziej. Niedługo dodam pierwszy rozdział nowego opo, czekajcie! ;3 *tak, wiem. Trochę głupie zakończenie* Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania